


'Twas The Morning After Christmas

by LadyMatt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Malec, Balcony Kisses, Barest Hint of smut, Boxing Day morning, Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Husbands, Innuendo, Kids play hide and seek, Lightwood-Banes Being a Family, M/M, Malec in onesies, Other, POV Alec Lightwood, Parents, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Warlock Magnus Bane, cuddles in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMatt/pseuds/LadyMatt
Summary: Rising early on Boxing Day morning, Alec contemplates the downside of hosting family festivities before three very important people remind him of what's really important and why...





	'Twas The Morning After Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/gifts).



> (@inmalecscarvesmeanlove) Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy this present, my dear, and that you have a wonderful time celebrating over the festive period! Love & Hugs! XX
> 
> Unbeta'd but my fingers are crossed! ;-))

Cocooned in a warmth that made it hard to leave the bed, Alec squeezed his eyes shut and tried once more to will himself back to sleep. Pulling the covers over his shoulder with his free hand, he burrowed even deeper into the pillows and Magnus, their curled up bodies in contact from head to toe, with a tight clasp of hands anchored to Alec’s chest for good measure. Attempting to regulate his breathing and convince himself that his eyelids felt like lead, he concentrated on trying to match the puffs of air that tickled the back of his neck at regular, slumber-filled intervals but Magnus’ contented breath only served to highlight his own restlessness. With a resigned huff, Alec placed a gentle kiss to the back of his husband’s elegant hand before extricating himself oh-so carefully from his embrace. Madness, right? But his mind was already half-awake and planning the day ahead, even if his body would take a while longer.

Throwing on the furry Dalmatian onesie (complete with leather paws) that Izzy and Simon had given him yesterday for Christmas, he was grateful for it’s insulating properties against the early morning chill as he trotted off to the kitchen, drawing a line at using the hood because, after all, he didn’t want to look stupid. Casting an accusatory look at the unsightly amount of after-party debris that littered, what seemed to be, the entire loft, Alec decided that no restoration work could possibly take place without first restoring himself to full consciousness. And that required _strong_ coffee.

Stopping momentarily in his tracks at the bombsight that greeted him, in what years of living here told him should be the kitchen, Alec was _almost_ tempted to crawl back into bed. Luckily though, his body’s more-important-than-blood craving for caffeine stopped him and he dragged his paws across the floor to the coffee-maker, scraping the silly string from the top of the machine so he could prepare his self-medication. Visually filtering out the worst of the carnage as he fished around for the necessities, Alec hastily spooned in the elixir of life and poured the water, setting the timer to ‘Herculean’ as he tripped his way over to the balcony doors, intent on reaching the only floorspace not covered in party poppers and burst balloons.

Grateful for the fairy lights that still lit up the cosy corner of his retreat, Alec tentatively stepped out, bracing himself against the cool breeze that set his fake fur on end as he threw dignity to the wind and yanked up his hood, droopy ears and all. Leaning his elbows on the balcony wall, the crisp air hit the back of his throat as he inhaled and helped clear the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes as he took in the early morning bustle of the Brooklyn streets below. Still blanketed in a thin cover of grey, the view was quieter than usual but breathtaking nonetheless. Alec assumed he wasn’t the only poor soul in need of recovery from the previous day’s family festivities and he spared a thought of commiseration for all his fellow cleaner-uppers who faced the daunting prospect of a job not even Harvey Keitel would agree to take on. Unless, of course, his darling hubby was sufficiently recovered from his holiday hangover and had the energy to help him out. Remembering the amount of toasts and tipples that had been celebrated last night, he somehow doubted it, but if anyone could withstand the negative effects of too much alcohol, it was Magnus. His beloved imbibed cocktails as naturally as Alec breathed in air, and never looked anything less than fabulous for having done so, he thought with an enviously proud smile. _The smug shit._

As if conjured by thought alone, he heard the doors behind him open briefly before two over-sized white paws snuck around his waist and an intimately familiar body moulded itself to his back, providing a much needed layer of warmth.

‘Don’t say it,’ he warned with a shake of his head, long black ears flapping in the cutest way..

‘I thought I _spotted_ you out here, darling,’ Magnus chuckled regardless, ignoring the groan and snuggling in even closer, exaggerating a shiver. ‘It’s freezing out here, Alexander. Why don’t we go back to our cosy bed and lick each other….clean,’ he practically purred, ‘before our little angels rise and shine….hmmm? Six in the morning is an ungodly hour, even for you.’

Alec turned around to apologise but faltered, mouth agape, as he took in the oddly arousing vision of his bare-faced, floppy-haired lover dressed in a black cat onesie with white paws and whiskers that barely pulled focus when compared to the golden eyes that glowed from beneath the silky hood.

That was until said lover started laughing.

‘OK, get it over with,’ Alec muttered with a reluctant grin, as Magnus’ amusement could no longer be contained and he buried his face in Alec’s chest in an attempt to stifle his laughter. Patting his back in sarcastic comfort, Alec rolled his eyes as Magnus emerged, eyes wet, to take a second look, choosing to suffer the humiliation in order to hold him tight.

‘Oh my darling, you even manage to look sexy-cute as a pooch! It must be the scruff!’ With that, Magnus launched himself at Alec who kissed him back hungrily, ensuring the weather and coffee were both soon forgotten as they pawed each other clumsily between giggles and gasps, only slowing down when the distant timer let them know the beverage was ready.

With a reluctant groan, Magnus planted a final smacker on his favourite pair of lips before stepping back, tugging Alec with him as they headed back inside, paw-in-paw. Tacitly agreeing to ignore the mess they were walking through, both removed their hoods and hands in order to make their drinks, sipping them as they sprawled on opposite ends of the sofa, legs entwined.

Eyeing each other over the rim of their mugs while enjoying the comfortable silence, Alec found himself declaring, ‘I love you,’ with the dopiest expression on his face, a habit he found impossible to kick when faced with his incredibly handsome husband, and one, for some strange reason, that had rubbed off on Magnus, who returned the sentiment with a look of sappy contentment that never failed to make his pulse jump.

A sudden high pitched squeal from behind the sofa startled them both but Magnus recovered quickly, holding a silencing finger to his lips as they realised its source. Leaning over to quietly place their drinks on the table, both pulled on their hoods and hands before getting to their knees, ready to catch them by surprise.

Mouthing the countdown together, they prepared to go over the top…..3, 2, 1, _‘GOTCHA!’_ they yelled…... but their little devils had disappeared. Well, almost. Five chubby blue toes poked out from the gap beneath the sofa until another’s hand quickly pulled them under, leaving Magnus to clamp a hand over his mouth to prevent a give-away laugh. Sharing a look of loving indulgence that every parent would recognise, Alec winked before using a stage whisper to ask, ‘Have you seen Chairman this morning, babe? Because I think we might have one or two mice in the loft.’

Rolling his eyes as he grinned, Magnus played along. ‘Now you mention it, I haven’t, but I bet he’s hiding around here somewhere just waiting to spring into action. Let me look..’

As Chairman’s favourite bell-in-a-ball rolled out, rather conveniently Magnus thought, from their sons’ hiding place, it was Alec’s turn to cover his mouth as a rather large, albeit woolly, hedgehog was forcefully ejected from the same place. The only telltale sign it was really their cat in disguise (thanks to a compromise on Max’s part when Santa had failed to deliver the real hedgehog he’d asked him for) being the disgruntled look he shot them before flouncing off in a manner not unlike that of his owner.

Motioning for Alec to climb over the back as he prepared to cover the front, he speculated aloud, ‘Well if Chairman doesn’t seem willing to catch them then that leaves _US!_ ’ With perfect synchronicity they both jumped down to find their mischievous sons huddled together, looks of childish excitement on their adorable faces as they crawled out from their hideout to clamber into their daddies’ laps before collapsing all together on the sofa.

‘Papa, you scared us!’ chortled Max, their four year old baby warlock, whose big blue eyes shone with happiness as Magnus tickled his sides.

‘Good, because you scared us too! You pair of scallywags were supposed to be asleep in your beds,’ he replied, lifting the wriggling bundle onto his lap as Alec allowed their older son, Rafe, to tickle him instead.

‘Dad’s in love with Papa!’ the dark-haired mini Shadowhunter teased, bearing an uncanny resemblance to his father as he mimicked him, ‘I love you, kiss, kiss, kissy-face.’ Alec cracked up, unable to help himself as all three members of his family descended on him, covering his face in noisy wet kisses that left him begging for air.

Taking pity on him, Magnus called off their affectionate assault and insisted on them returning to bed for a little while longer, despite the weak sunlight that threatened to spill in through the loft’s windows. ‘Don’t forget we’re meeting friends and family at the dome later for the Boxing Day Bowl ‘n Roll. You’ll need your energy for that,’ he reminded the boys, as an unexpected yawn escaped him.

‘Looks like they’re not the only ones who need more rest before Team Lightwood-Bane show the others who’s boss,’ Alec pointed out, realising the prospect of more sleep suddenly seemed a good idea as he remembered how much energy would be required to keep up with his siblings and their partners, Simon and Maia, neither of which were short of the competitive spirit.

‘Will Madzie be there too?’ Max asked tiredly, as he tucked himself into his papa’s neck.

‘She will, blueberry,’ Magnus replied softly, nodding for Alec to follow him as he carried their youngest to their bedroom instead.

‘Cat too, Dad?’ Rafe mumbled, as he traced a finger down along his father’s neck rune.

‘Cat too, angel,’ Alec confirmed, placing the gentlest of kisses on the mop of dark hair.

Not bothering to undress, Magnus snapped his fingers to turn back the covers before he and Alec placed the boys in the centre of the bed and bracketed them, sharing a sleepy smile over their heads as they all settled in.

‘I love you all,’ Magnus whispered, a wave of blue spark drawing the blinds to keep out the sun and hasten their rest.

‘Me too,’ Rafe agreed as his eyes drifted shut.

‘Uh huh,’ managed Max.

Grasping Magnus’ outstretched hand which lay across their cherished children, Alec blew his husband a kiss before closing his eyes too.

‘I love you all too. Merry Christmas, my boys.’

~~~~~~~~~ 

Even Chairman thought their smiles looked cute as he settled along the pillows a short while later.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! Hope you enjoyed this piece of Christmas fluff and that it made you smile!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Thank you!
> 
> If you want to say 'Hi' come find me on Tumblr!  
> ;-))  
> XXX


End file.
